


Mother's Day

by BadgersQueen



Series: Adventures of Baby Gryphon [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short mother's day drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of many in a short story series about the MacLeod family. Crowley & his wife, Meredith. His son Gavin & their youngest son, Gryphon. 
> 
> Meredith & Gryphon are my OC's & belong to me. 
> 
> Crowley & his son, Gavin (along with all SPN related things) however do not belong to me.

Sometime between the hours of five am and six am, Gryphon had awoken, rubbing his eyes, becoming wide awake. All he had to do was sit with his legs dangling over the side of his bed. The toddler sucked his thumb thoughtfully for a moment before taking it out again. Juliet, who had been laying at the end of his bed, stood up and came over, panting happily. The hellhound licked his face of all sleepy composure making the two year old smile.

"Ju-li-ate", Gryphon pronounced her name in his garbled toddler speech, "Momma", he added, pointing to the hallway.

Juliet lolled her tongue, glancing at the doorway and then back to him. She nuzzled closer, always letting him use her to climb out of bed. Gryphon wrapped his arms around her and carefully got out of bed as his legs were a bit short to reach the floor on their own. Once out of bed, the two made their way out of his room and down the hallway. Passing Gavin’s room, Gryphon stopped to wave at his older brother, who of course was still asleep.

"Gab-in", Gryphon spoke through his thumb, which was plopped back into his mouth, using his free hand to point, as though telling the hound who he was.

He reached his parents room a second later. The door was ajar and Growley lay on the floor just beyond it. Juliet sat watchfully by the door now that the toddler was safe. Gryphon hugged and kissed Juliet and then went over and patted Growley, giving the male hound a hug. He then toddled over to the bed and pulled on the blankets, as though about to climb up. A second later he was scooped up and smiled at his father. Crowley smiled, sitting up and setting him in his lap. Gryphon hugged his dad, giving him a slightly drooly ‘good morning’ kiss. Crowley chuckled and kissed the top of his head, ruffling his dark messy hair.

"Momma", Gryphon replied, turning to look at his mother.

Crowley let him go and softly laughed as the toddler climbed onto his wife. Meredith woke up as soon as Gryphon climbed onto her stomach. She smiled and sat up, taking her son into her arms, holding him close and kissing his face. He smiled and laughed, pressing his face close to hers.

" Did you get out of bed all on your own?" She asked, smiling and nuzzling her nose against her son’s, and then scooting closer so she could lean against her husband.

"Uh-uh", Gryphon shook his head, giggling, and then pointed to Juliet,

It was always a fun game to play and he would just smile and stick his thumb back into his mouth. Gryphon just laid against his mother and watched both of them thoughtfully. Crowley and Meredith both looked at each other and laughed, leaning in then to kiss each other.

"Happy Mother’s day, darling", he replied.

She smiled and kissed him again. Just leaning on his shoulder. Crowley smiled, pressing his forehead to hers. He glanced down to see that Gryphon had fallen back to sleep and chuckled to himself. Meredith was watching him as well and kissed the top of his head, pulling the blankets up. Gryphon just cuddled closer to his mother as he slept.


End file.
